Elvarg
Elvarg is een sterkere versie van een green dragon. Zij is de draak die spelers moeten vermoorden in de Dragon Slayer quest, in de grot onder Crandor. Ze is ook de enige draak beschikbaar voor non-members die aangevallen kan worden. Maar spelers kunnen alleen haar nest binnendringen tijdens Dragon Slayer. Je kan haar niet meer aanvallen zo gauw de quest voltooid is. Tijdens het Vijfde tijdperk was Crandor een belangrijk eiland in RuneScape. In het jaar 139, ontdekte een Crandoriaanse avonturier een grot, en ging er naar binnen. Hij vond er Elvarg, wat de draak zeer boos maakte. Elvarg, terwijl ze zwak is in vergelijking met andere draken, lukte het om de hele menselijke samenleving in Crandor te vermoorden, en ook nog eens een vluchtelingen kamp dichtbij Rimmington te vernietigen. In de Postbag from the Hedge, deel 16, werd verteld dat ze vrouwelijk is. Tot de introductie van membership, was Elvarg de Draak het sterkste monster in RuneScape, en dat bleef zo, tot ze werd ingehaald door members-only draken. Geschiedenis Het volgende is afgeleid van de Champions' Guild Guildmasters verhalen over Elvarg's geschiedenis. Sindsdien is Elvarg doorgegaan met het ruleren over Crandor. Als iemand probeert het eiland per schipt te bereiken, wordt aangevallen door Elvarg, en wordt tot as verbrand. vernietigd..]] Strategieën om te bevechten thumb|250px|Elvarg gebruikt zijn dodelijke drakenvuur tegen zijn vijanden. Elvarg valt op twee manieren aan: Een standaard melee aanval, en een Ranged firebreath aanval. Terwijl dit anders is bij normale draken, hit haar dragonfire attack harder dan haar melee aanval, zelfs met een anti-dragon shield. Haar drakenvuur kan 130 hitten, zelfs door een anti-dragon shield. Inventory Als je met Elvarg vecht, is het nodig dat spelers een anti-dragon shield hebben, een one-handed wapen (het liefst een Rune scimitar of een Rune battleaxe, maar een Rune longsword of Rune mace zijn ook effectief). Je moet ook twee delen van armour (het liefst Rune platelegs met een Rune chainbody of Adamant platebody, maar het is mogelijk haar te verslaan zonder Rune chainbody). De rest van de inventory moet gevuld worden met voedsel (en misschien wat potions voor members). Voor non-members zijn Strength potions handig om harder te hitten op Elvarg. Lobsters of swordfishes zijn aangeraden, maar dat ligt aan het level van de speler en hun skill om voedsel aan te komen. Het is ook handig om one-click teleportatie items mee te nemen. Aanvallen thumb|left|250px|Een speler die tegen Elvarg vecht. Omdat ze tot 100 kan hitten met melee, en 130 met drakenvuur, met een anti-dragon shield aan, is het handig om level 43 Prayer te hebben, voor de Protect from melee prayer, want dit beschermd tegen de melee attack. Net zoals bij bijna alle gekleurde draken, is ze zwak tegen stab en Ranged, en sterk tegen Magic aanvallen. Spelers zijn aangeraden om melee tegen haar te gebruiken, maar ze kunnen ook Magic en Ranged tegen haar gebruiken, maar het is moeilijk om achter de pillaren te verschuilen. Het is ook aangeraden dat spelers niet rondrennen terwijl ze vechten, omdat ze blijft aanvallen als de speler niets doet, en dit zal leiden tot dood. De draak kan ook vermoord worden door een ranger door middel van een crossbow, omdat je dan ook het anti-dragon shield kan dragen, omdat een crossbow one-handed is. Spelers zullen het moeilijk hebben om haar te magen, daarom is een hoog Magic level aangeraden. Ze is misschien wel deels melee, maar ze heeft een zeer hoge Magic defence. Gebruik van een vriend Het is mogelijk om een vriend Elvarg te laten verzwakken tot heel lage Hitpoints, en dan de speler Elvarg laten vermoorden, omdat hij niet het hoofd echt dropt. De speler zal dan het hoofd eraf snijden, en die verschijnt in de inventory. Zolang de speler Elvarg maar vermoord. Iemand kan dit doen met zoveel mensen als hij weet, maar dit is alleen mogelijk als beide spelers Dragon Slayer niet voltooid hebben. Zo gauw de speler Elvarg vermoord, kan het hoofd op de bank gezet worden, en kan de speler de quest zonder het hoofd voltooien, dit staat ook bij de examine van het hoofd. Spelers moeten dan praten met Oziach en ze zullen de quest voltooien. Dood thumb|250px|Elvarg wordt onthoofd door de speler. Let op dat als een speler dood gaat tijdens een gevecht, ze misschien niet meer terug kunnen komen om de verloren items te halen omdat andere spelers de gravestone van buiten het lair niet kunnen repareren. Het is dus aangeraden om haar te bevechten in Standard Detail om ervoor te zorgen dat het spel niet uitvalt, en om lagg uit te sluiten. Ook, als je dood gaat door andere monsters voor je Elvarg dood, door monsters, kan je toch met Oziach praten en zeggen dat je de draak geslacht hebt. Tips * Er is niet veel voedsel nodig, maar het is aangeraden om ongeveer 7-9 lobsters mee te nemen voor spelers met hogere levels. Spelers met lagere levels kunnen beter een volle inventory lobsters of swordfish mee nemen, en ook Adamant of Rune armour. Het is aangeraden dat de speler minimaal level 70 combat is. * Als je haar vecht op free servers, moeten spelers een anti-dragon shield dragen. Als de speler kiest om het schild niet te dragen, kan haar drakenvuur tot 580 schade aanrichten. * Members kunnen een anti-fire potion drinken. Dit, samen met een anti-dragon shield, zal ervoor zorgen dat het vuur geen schade meer doet. * Het is aangeraden dat melee spelers (vooral free-to-player spelers) een Strength potion meenemen. * Het is handig om "one-click" voedsel mee te nemen. * Het is mogelijk om haar te vergiftigen, en dan over de muur te klimmen. Dan hoeven spelers alleen maar te wachten tot ze bijna geen levens meer heeft, en haar dan vermoorden. Dit is alleen voor members, en je moet opletten dat iemand anders Elvarg dan niet vermoord. Overige informatie * In RuneScape Classic, heette Elvarg gewoon "Dragon" in-game, en was level 110, het sterkste monster in free-to-play, een titel die overgenomen werd door de Greater Demon toen RuneScape 2 uitkwam. * Voor Dragon Slayer werd geupdate, hoefde spelers het hoofd er niet af te snijden. Wanneer ze Elvarg verslagen hadden, hoefden ze alleen maar uit het lair te komen en ontvingen ze het "Quest complete" bericht. * Er waren safe spots waar rangers en mages achter haar konden gaan staan en haar vermoorden, maar een update heeft alle safe spots verwijderd. * Voor de toevoeging van Metal dragons, was Elvarg de enige draak met een Ranged aanval. * Elvarg's fire breath lijkt op de Fire Blast spreuk. en:Elvarg Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Bosses Categorie:Dragons Categorie:Monsters met een speciale aanval